1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic drawing programs, methods, and apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention relates to a graphic drawing program, method, and apparatus for displaying a graphic representation in which a plurality of evaluation objects are drawn at coordinates and lines connecting the evaluation objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming technique in which each of a plurality of points is set as a forming or non-forming portion of an image on the basis of the coordinates on the image forming plane so that the forming portions and the non-forming portions are not superposed, even if a large number of broken lines plotted overlap, in order to prevent a linear image from being produced by overlapping a large number of broken lines plotted is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-30593.
However, in a graphic representation in which a plurality of evaluation objects are drawn by lines connecting scores with respect to a plurality of evaluation items, such as a graph or a chart, as illustrated in FIG. 7, the plurality of evaluation objects may have the same score (or scores that are sufficiently close to be plotted within the line thickness of other evaluation objects in the graphic representation) with respect to a given evaluation item, and may be drawn by overlapping lines. In this case, the evaluation objects other than the evaluation object drawn close to each other may not be easily identified by an observer.